Modern mobile wireless devices are typically configured for data communication over a number of possible paths, including cellular networks (e.g. 3GPP, such as HPSA+, LTE UMTS, etc.) and WLANs (e.g. IEEE 802.11a/b/n WiFi, 802.16 WiMax, etc.). The cost of using these various wireless paths partly depends upon the nature or type of the communication path and the terms of access. For example, in many instances the relatively lower bandwith data path over a cellular network is typically more costly than a data connection over a WiFi network. Data use over a cellular network may be particularly costly when the mobile device is roaming. However, in some cases, WiFi networks may charge for access, in some cases with limits on data usage, and in some cases an individual service contract may provide a mobile device with unlimited data transmission over a cellular connection. Accordingly, the relative ability to cost-effectively download data over different types of wireless networks may vary from device to device.
One of the most common types of data received by a mobile device is message data. In most instances, the message data is received by a messaging server and is addressed to a messaging account associated with the mobile device. Using either a push protocol or a pull protocol, the mobile device receives message data from the messaging server. In many modern implementations, ActiveSync™ or a similar protocol may be used to supply near real-time message data to update (sync) a local mailbox on the mobile device to a corresponding remote mailbox on the messaging server.
Message data may include email in some instances, but may also include instant messages, text messages (SMS or MMS), or other types of text and graphics communications. In general, the message data includes a message, which includes a message body and header information. The header information may include the sender, recipient, subject line, and other metadata regarding the message. The message body includes the text of the message (which may be plain text, HTML, XML, or other formats). The message data may further include attachments.
Message attachments may be large in some instances. In some mobile device messaging systems, attachments are not sent until specifically requested by a mobile device user so as to preserve bandwidth. This may lead to a situation where the user of a mobile device reads a newly-received message but is then frustrated by having to specifically request download of each attachment. In some cases, such as when travelling by subway or other in other situations in which the data connection is not readily available, this may mean the user must wait until a data connection is re-established before downloading the attachment.
It would be advantageous to provide for an improved method and device for message attachment transmission.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.